Wannabe
Wannabe Lyrics Camilla: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Karen: So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Camilla: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Karen: So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Camilla (Karen): I wanna, (huh) I wanna, (huh) I wanna, I wanna, (huh) I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. Kitty: If you want my future forget my past, Tina: If you wanna get with me better make it fast, Daisy Now don't go wasting my precious time, Karen: Get your act together we could be just fine Camilla I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Kitty: So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Camilla (Kitty): I wanna, (huh) I wanna, (huh) I wanna, (huh) I wanna, (huh) I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. Daisy with StreakyTeen Girls (Camilla): If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. Kitty: What do you think about that now you know how I feel, Tina: Say you can handle my love are you for real, Daisy: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try Karen: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. Camilla: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Karen: So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Camill and Karen (Daisy): I wanna, (huh) I wanna, (huh) I wanna, (huh) I wanna, (huh) Camilla: I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. Daisy and Tina with StreakyTeen (Camilla): If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. Camilla: So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, we got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, Kitty: And as for me you'll see, Daisy (with StreakyTeen Girls): Slam your body down and wind it all around (Slam your body down and wind it all around.) Daisy with StreakyTeen Girls (Camilla): If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends), Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. (oh, whoa!) If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh). Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down zigazig ah Camilla: Whoa whoa oh ooh oh oh StreakyTeen Girls: If you wanna be my lover. Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs